Being Moony
by A True Hufflepuff
Summary: Remus daydreams, Sirius interrupts. In a good way. RemusSirius slash, rating for very mild sexual situations.


**Disclaimer: **I will write my disclaimer in the form of a haiku, as I'm in a creative mood:

I will tell you now

I don't own Harry Potter

This makes me so sad

**Author's Notes:** First present-tense fic! Woo! If it's pretentious, then I'm really really sorry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**moony** **(m**oo-nee)  
adj. **moon-i-er**, **moon-i-est**

1. Of or suggestive of the moon or moonlight.

2. Moonlit.

3. Dreamy in mood or nature; absent-minded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moony is moony.

It's an old joke, used whenever James or Peter or Sirius catches him staring into space, the way he does.

"Oi everyone, Moony is moony!" And they all laugh, Remus included.

Remus is indeed 'dreamy in mood or nature'- he daydreams a lot. He daydreams about being brilliantly clever, or _The Lord of the Rings_ being real, or not being a werewolf.

But mostly, Remus daydreams about Sirius.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello there, moony Moony." Remus, slightly startled at being interrupted from his reverie, looks up to see Sirius grinning at him. He throws himself down next to Remus, who is leaning against the beech tree. It's just the two of them out in the grounds this late in the evening; it's too chilly outside for most people, but Remus is running a slight temperature and likes the cold air against his skin. "What'cha thinking about?"

"I'm wondering if I became an animagus, would I necessarily be a wolf? And if I wasn't, would I be able to transform into whatever animal I was during a full moon?" This is a lie, he was actually thinking about Sirius's tongue doing things to him that made his heart beat faster and face flush in a way that had nothing whatsoever to do with his fever.

"Hmmm…" Sirius wrinkles his nose in concentration. This is one of the things Remus loves most about Sirius: he takes everything Remus says seriously, no matter how inane. "I'd say… no to both." Remus can't actually remember what he'd said in the first place, so he just nods. "Any other problems you need me to solve?" He smiles winningly at Remus. Remus's heart skips a beat.

"Not as of yet, Padfoot, but rest assured the moment I do I'll come running straight to you, oh Hero of Mine."

"Sarky sod." Sirius pokes him. "See if I ever try to help you out again." And he sticks his tongue out at Remus.

Remus inhales sharply at the sight of Sirius's pointy pink tongue. He tries to distract himself at insulting Sirius some more.

"Oh no!" He flings his hand up to his forehead in a dramatic gesture. "Woe is me! Whatever shall I do without my guru to guide me through life? I'll be lost, awash in a sea of confusion!"

Sirius mock-glares at him. "Right, you asked for it mister!" And he promptly straddles Remus, tickling his ribs.

Remus gasps as he writhes and squirms beneath him. "Padfoot! Stop it- no, NO!"

"Now, repeat after me." Sirius doesn't stop tickling as he speaks. "I, Remus J. Lupin, do solemnly declare- shut up, Moony-" (Remus is still gasping and shrieking and laughing) "- do solemnly declare that Sirius Black is-"

But what Sirius Black is, Remus fears he is destined never to find out, as Sirius stops suddenly and looks down at Remus with a slightly shocked expression on his face. Remus stops laughing but keeps panting as he lies trapped beneath Sirius, wondering why the tickling stopped. And then he realizes why.

He is hard against Sirius's leg.

A dozen excuses flicker through his brain, each as pathetic as the last. But all dozen of them disappear as Sirius leans down towards him, closing his eyes as he does so.

And kisses Remus.

As Remus kisses back, he thinks that kissing Sirius is different to how he dreamed it would be. There are no fireworks, only fire; heat building up within their two mouths until Remus can't imagine how they can possibly go on much longer without burning.

And Sirius is very restrained, much more so than Remus would have thought; quite gentle, really, soft, exploratory… Remus idly thinks of Sirius's mouth as a daring explorer and his own as unknown territory, brand new terrain, just ready for discovery…

"Moony," Sirius murmurs, breaking apart from Remus ever so slightly (enough to let some of the heat escape) but not opening his eyes. "Stop being moony. Stay in the present. With me."

Remus has to concede that this is one of Sirius's better suggestions. So he does.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So… what'cha think? You people have been so ace at reviewing so far, please keep up the good work! Just think- for every review I receive, I giggle like a maniac for seven seconds. Imagine that.


End file.
